1. Technical Field
This application relates to iterating in parallel for deduplication.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more servers or host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and the storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data in the device. In order to facilitate sharing of the data on the device, additional software on the data storage systems may also be used.
Data deduplication (also referred to simply as “deduplication”) is a space-saving technology intended to eliminate redundant (duplicate) data (such as, files) on a data storage system. By saving only one instance of a file, disk space can be significantly reduced. For example, if a file of size 10 megabytes (MB) is stored in ten folders of each employee in an organization that has ten employees. Thus, 100 megabytes (MB) of the disk space is consumed to maintain the same file of size 10 megabytes (MB). Deduplication ensures that only one complete copy is saved to a disk. Subsequent copies of the file are only saved as references that point to the saved copy, such that end-users still see their own files in their respective folders. Similarly, a storage system may retain 200 e-mails, each with an attachment of size 1 megabyte (MB). With deduplication, the disk space needed to store each attachment of size 1 megabyte (MB) is reduced to just 1 megabyte (MB) from 200 megabyte (MB) because deduplication only stores one copy of the attachment.
Data deduplication can operate at a file or a block level. File deduplication eliminates duplicate files (as in the example above), but block deduplication processes blocks within a file and saves unique copy of each block. Further, block deduplication processes blocks within all files of a deduplication domain. For example, if only a few bytes of a document or presentation or a file are changed, only the changed blocks are saved. The changes made to few bytes of the document or the presentation or the file does not constitute an entirely new file.
While deduplication systems have helped make data management much easier, they also come with a number of challenges. Deduplicating systems iterate over large set of data blocks in order to find duplicate data block for deduplication. Iterating over large set of data consumes significant amount of storage resources.